No point in coming back
by mugu
Summary: Naruto awakes in a world he doesn't know, or rather, he thought to know but that it no longer what it was, or what it seemed to be. He neither understands all the changes that happen and that happened in his surroundings. What has he done for all that time? And above all else, why is he alone?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Where am I?_

No one answered him...

His muscles were tetanized. He practically barely manage to move. Each exhalation was as a new mountain to be climbed up. Every noise he heard perced his ears by an impetuous and bitter lament. Everything was dull; blurred. He used all his force to lift a hand towards what he presumed to be the sky.

He felt then a clear liquid flowing from his hand's back. He turned his palm downwards his face where he deposed his long, fine and motionless fingers.

It was cold... It was strange... But it was so palpitating...

He began then feeling in the back the fidgeting of the plain, covered by an ingratiating zephyr that made fluctuate the humid meadow. He inhaled entirely the pure air of hills that reanimated him of his lethargy. He heard the birds' squeals around, as the light steps of the mammals surrounding him.

Then, when he opened eyes, everything seemed to him being illuminated by one dazzling whiteness, so much that he fluttered a bit his eyelashes where a soft thinning emerged from his eyelid. This tear trickled down from his neck, crossed it, before falling coldly on the short grass beneath.

Everything gave him the impression that it had been ages since he had felt such feelings... An indeterminate time as long that all he wanted was to drink ad nauseam those numerous emotions that he rediscovered finally again.

Yet... A question still resided...

Why was he there ?

And above all else...

Where were the _others_?


	2. First problems

**Chapter 1 : **

**First problems...**

* * *

He blinked for a few seconds before scratching his head, confused:

When was the last time he was conscious? Why was he here? How had he reached here?

His vision was still not much acclimated to the surrounding light and he took a moment to spot where he exactly was. He turned his head around to grasp the best possible view of the environment. He was localized in a grassland, at the top of a hill where down below was settled a dirty lake. He was also underneath a bush from which the humid foliage, streaming the last rain's water, fell lasciviously on his orange tunic. His sandals were full of blended mud. His hands clogged up, by earth, were also dirty as if he been passed by a waste center.

He deeply sighed and arbitrated that he should take an immediate bath as he decided to delay these questions until later.

Then he tried to get up, but his members didn't comply to his request.

He shot them an accusatory look.

"You won't abandon me, will you?"

An eyebrow arched.

He noticed the fact that he spoke to his own legs, which was not a good sign of mental health in general. He grumbled by massaging his legs persistently to awaken them from their numbness.

No way.

Naruto threw his arms out into the air by wailing with lassitude. He wanted to know where the others had gone to. He went back and forth, several times, by rolling about in the grass. Yet he lost his balance inopportunely on the malleable ground when he was about to come back again. He then described splendid rolls across the slope, larding higgledy-piggledy himself of sludge and mildew, to finally end up in a lake shining as black water.

The blue-eyed, fair-haired and cheeks-marked young man decided to reemerge after a while, as he coughed and spluttered fiercely, quickly struggling to attain the bank. Once he was on a safe place, he stretched out, exhausted, chilly and trembling from the water's coldness. He coughed, many times, out the liquid that had penetrated into his lungs. After some untimely coughing and spluttering, he ran his eyes behind him tovisualize how he had managed to achieve such disastrous exploit, but he found there was only a small clod of earth which showed from there where he had started.

"Marvelous!" He growled by chafing himself in the hopes of recovering a little of his internal heat. His lips shivered terrifically and he was dipped from head to foot, drenched. He used his arms to creep next to a nearby oak, where he subsided on the trunk as he was breathing heavily. He massaged his achy sides and supposed in his fall that he had encountered one of the most 'solid surfaces' and it hurt like hell.

By coughing one more time, he took the decision to make a fire to warm himself up. He united his two hands to make the incantatory signs and pronounced the formula that would have had to supposedly work, but unfortunately no effects responded to his evocation.

He swore and shouted again...

And again..

Again...

He laughed cynically due to his attempt to create a flame, pointing out very well that it was really vain. This day began to exasperate him_ intensively_.

Then, he bashed his stomach.

Determined.

"Hey Kurama! Awake, furball!"

No answer.

"Kurama! It's no joke! Give up turning a deaf ear and answer me!"

No answer.

"Oh! You don't want to respond, so I'll leave you in your hole!"

Naruto pouted during the next five minutes, but he became anxious once he realized that he did not even feel the particular friend's aura.

"Kurama?" He asked, afraid by palpating his belly under his orange and black combination that he took away. He opened eyes wide as he was aware that his _brand _had disappeared.

He remained silent one instant before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha... Is this supposed to make me laugh? Very well! If you really don't want to help me, I will cope alone this problem!"

He closed eyes and crossed his fingers.

"Kai!"

Nothing happened.

"Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai..."

Nothing happened either.

"Rah!" He griped before trying to get up again, but cracked up this time forward by huddling down his face against earth.

"Grr!" He prowled as he cleaned his face, collapsing under the grime. He coughed and spluttered one more time the mouth full of dribble.

Having vaguely washed himself, he took back up his sitting position, re-crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"Taju! Kage bushin no jutsu!"

…

"TAJU! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! TAJU! KAGE KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! TAJU!" He repeated tirelessly by hoping that his clones would appear as usual, as in old epoch...

He knelt on the soil by hitting it powerlessly with his gripped fists.

"Damn it, what does it not work?! Why do I not succeed in making only a ridiculous tiny clone?! Why do I not manage to make the slightest banal thing!"

As he had already resorted all his cords of his bow, he tried then to take drastic measures. He held his left wrist with force and frowned by howling:

"RASENGAN!"

Instead of the azure whirl, took out again only some drops of moistness.

He blinked.

Once. Twice. Thrice...

Then, he howled by his frustration and pushing a multitude of ridiculous and miserable swearwords. Having exhausted his supply of curses, he wondered if he wouldn't have had to argue more with his friend Sai, the painterninja, to extend his vocabulary.

By thinking about his taciturn teammate, he thought immediately about his other friends and his native village.

He suddenly felt very alone.

But he pulled himself together really fast by throwing one: "Ah Naruto! Give up on dwelling such silly thoughts. It will not lead you anywhere!" then he guffawed cheerfully. He looked up and down the tree before which he sat. He joined his two hands, then retracted... No... He knew that he was not in a fit state of any way 'to climb trees'...

He started to think intensely about all the techniques that could help him in his current position. There was "Oroike no Jutsu" of course, but this alluring technique would have no utility here. To use an elementary jutsu seemed to him being also not very fruitful as to howl as earlier against invisible enemies in this case. There was the rasengan that he could not use any more. He couldn't expect the aid of the Kyuubi that remained mysteriously silent from his calls. He could not call anybody since he had no means to know how to communicate with his friends.

What had he left therefore?

The face of the fair-haired man lost its shape to break into a bright smile. He had the answer to this question; he took his meditative position and concentrated.

He really felt the nature around him, he could fell it in its wholeness, coat him in sounds and visual fields, as he could number every living being interspersing this place, whether it was the small earth-worm digging its hole under the soil or the bird of prey gliding in the air in search of a small animal downside. He could feel their enduring energy blooming around, but then he preferred to refocus his study on himself. He was so flabbergasted that he hiccuped.

He did not manage to feel his chakra inside his body...

If his vital essence still resided, he felt no more the incredible spiritual energy that he had had in the past. He had become similar to all the other living beings encircling this place, having a resource of elementary energy, but could not have an influence on his environment other than by his physical entity.

Worse, he discovered at the same time as _his _internal fox had also disappeared...

He cursed his ancient adversaries then by thinking of a conspiracy of their part:

"It must be one of your nasty ploy, Tobi and Madara! If you believe you just can brain like that, it is that because you surely don't know the _Great_ Naruto Uzumaki!"

He boasted around as he lifted a finger into the air. Then he waited patiently, always wearing a proud smile that somebody would answer him in the background, but...

There was really nobody.

He suddenly felt sick. It was indeed the first time when he was left on his own, and especially without tools, without assistant, lost in an isolated corner of the Earth. There was not even his demon fox, as there were not any enemy to fight.

There was only an abyssal void.

"Calm down! Calm down! To be frightened will be not help you more than you are! It is necessary to try to think _intelligently_!" He cried by accentuating, very extremely, the last word.

He again sat down, still, and thought intensely by searching into his memories to have any hint that could help him.

There was nothing.

All what he remembered, it was he had vaguely fought during the Fourth War of Shinobis, as the alliance of ninjas, and the resurrection of the dead, as well as dialogues that he had maintained with the Kyuubi. He racked household in vain before finally moaning in despair.

He was really decided then on searching for the one responsible of such a conspiracy. He tried to re-search into the memory more further again.

He shook his head as he obtained no answers.

If he could not know why, neither how he was arrived here, nor why he was in this state, at least; he must be able to search answers. It was one of the primordial lessons that he had learnt in his impetuous childhood in academy, somewhere in the past where he was still listening to his elder. And these thoughts again turned him in a second state of nostalgia.

He muttered another: "No time left to think about those stupid things!" and scooped out with all his force to get up again. He clung to the trunk behind him to help his recalcitrant legs to take back their 'normal' activity.

He failed lamentably.

An eyebrow arched _several time_s.

"GRARGH!" He 'grargh'ed' as he was covered by dust now.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

« Oh my God! » He wailed as he got up again sweaty.

He huddled up _again,_ his head down...

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto finally managed to take back a mobility almost normal. He finally stood up on his legs that still quivered slightly. He did several back and forth between two trees separated by ten meters while by mumbling "one, two, one, two", to be sure that he was stable enough this time.

At the moment where he decided to leave that "accursed" place, he heard some noises from the undergrowth behind him. He jolted as he thought it was an enemy attack. He laid the hand on the place where his kunai pouch would have the supposed to be, and howled. "Who it is?! Tobi?! Madara?! Orochimaru?! Answer!"

A boar's head answered him by going out of the bushes.

Naruto opened his eyes wide before burst into laughing before this unusual appearance that he had taken for an offensive and that had been nothing else than a lost wild animal.

Naruto decided that he really had to sharpen his senses. "Pff! All this fear for one pig!"

He looked at him more seriously, and hastened him to leave.

"Groin!" The pig returned.

The pig shook his head...

An eyebrow arched on Naruto's forehead.

"Go away! Quit being annoying and go back search moccasins elsewhere! I have already had a rather difficult day enough as I _dislike_ the pigs if they are not only in my ramen soup!"

He then hurried him, more pressing.

"Groin!" The pig shook his head again...

The other eyebrow arched too on Naruto's forehead.

"You make fun of me, don't you?"

Mysteriously, this time, the pig acquiesced. "Groin!"

"GRARGH!"

"Groin!"

Mad, Naruto stamped the soil dangerously. "You are stubborn, huh?! You are going to see how I manage the stubborn pigs!" Naruto threatened as he hitched up his handles.

A vein appeared on the animal's muzzle... and a drop of sweat dripped through the spine of the fair-haired man.

"Err.. Calm down there... I am sure it i possible to discuss about it around a round table," Naruto begged, raising arms.

The boar didn't agree; this one began hanging back and drummed the earth.

Naruto took a step back.

"Err... I think an urgent appointment calls me!"

The animal didn't wait more; it charged.

Naruto didn't ask for the rest; he ran away.

* * *

"Oh! I am so unhappy... I am so unhappy..." Naruto wailed lamentably, holding his face.

He had remained stuck on a tree, five meter above the ground during three good hours in hope that the recalcitrant boar left. This one made circles around the shaft as he looked up at branches above itself with curiosity, wondering if the gold bird was going to go back down from its nest.

It was already so late that Naruto looked at the sunset.

He had already wasted the first day of his awakening in this world.

"Why me... Why me..." Naruto sniveled poorly.

Even the boar seemed to take pity of him at this moment as its protruding eyes became humid - probably because of the air's coldness.

But Naruto threw him a branch once he saw the pig seemed no longer be focused on him.

And then, the boar didn't seem to be sympathetic anymore.

It charged the oak several times. Naruto distinctly heard several cracks coming from the bottom of his high position. This one then felt tipped up more and more before testing the universal law that governed every other living beings on this Earth; the gravity.

His head smashed on the ground.

Massaging his head, Naruto cursed the God of the pigs viciously.

The God of the pigs replied back virulently by throwing on him the vector of his revenge.

And again; it started another round...

* * *

At the end of the night, Naruto had finally succeeded to escape the carnivorous "hellhound" as he had liked to call this pig during his course.

During this leak, Naruto realized that he had took back astonishingly the capacity to move quietly - fast more quickly than he would have believed it at first with all the miseries that had happened this morning. From this harsh lesson, Naruto concluded the least good things had a good end...

And that he began to really starve...

He spun his head around him, and realized that he saw _virtually_ nothing.

Indeed, even the least good things had a good end...

"GRARGH!" After this cry of despear, he decided to make a fire.

_With what? _was the question that immediately came to his mind.

Then, as he walked a few around, he realized tat his boots made the noise of some crushed grasses.

_Pragmatic_, he crushed his fist against his hand.

"I am so stupid! That's the things that can enable me to light a fire!"

He started his collect of dried out foliage, then, he searched the_ small lost stick_.

He found the _small lost stick_.

He decided to chafe his new find above a heap of newly gathered leaves.

Five minutes later, he was still there.

One hour later, he managed to build a small fire, but that one went out immediately by a glacial wind from behind.

"GRARGH!"

He abandoned and stretched out, exhausted, on his heap of grasses.

Naruto suddenly realized all alone, divested of any help, as without his ninja's skills, he was really a _good-for-nothing_. It was the truth, he guessed, that every ninjas in this world had to conclude at least one time in their life.

He sniffed, having definitely a cold.

"Bouhouhou, I am so unhappy..."

* * *

A/N: You can remark that when Naruto shouts "Kai! Kai! Kai!", he is strangely alike to a fleeing dog... Well, what do you thing? ^^


End file.
